Love War and Pain
by KittyAdaigo
Summary: "Hungary... I'll never ever get over this... You were... My only hope..." And for the first time in a long time, the big strong bear of a man broke down and wept. An Angsty Historicalish RusHun OneShot


**_Hey guys! This is my first time posting a Hetalia fic on here. I hope you enjoy it! I wrote this for a friend because I felt like crap and was like "Hey you give me a story idea so I can get rid of this anger." It's kinda angsty and a little historical. I don't own these baby's but I love them all the same. GO RUSHUN! _**

_Her scream went unnoticed with the other sounds of war. Pain overwhelmed her. She rolled over onto her stomach from where she had fallen and coughed. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw blood. If she wasn't given help soon, she was over. _

_She grabbed her gun and tried to get up and fight more. But she couldn't. She coughed again. She collapsed in the blood stained grass all alone. _

Hungary never asked for this. Any of it. No love no war no pain. But she knew she had to do what was best for her people and that came with it.

First, she was forced to ally herself with the Germans, because of her boss and his insisting that "it would be best for her people."

Her boss soon found himself to be wrong. She found herself on the opposite side of the battlefield, taking wounds from her former allies for her fellow soldiers.

And then the war ended, her at the rough end of it, finding her country overthrowing her boss and making itself communist and basically under control of the Soviet Russians.

The year was 1956. Her people were once again unhappy. So, she fought, this time, against Russia.

She had to admit, she wasn't quite sure what she thought of the bear of a man. He was huge, and intimidating; with a scary aura to match her own. His personality could be really childish and fun loving (she noticed he had a thing for sunflowers), or the scariest man she had ever seen when he was threatening or dealing with a huge problem; like her rebellion. She had to admit, he was an attractive man; with a lot of strength and blond hair and these purple eyes that had depth to them along with their playfulness. She knew he had two sisters, and treated them the best he could. She also guessed that some of his displayed cruelty wasn't his fault, but him just doing the same as her; listening to her boss.

So today, she was fighting, against Russia, for her people. She could see the bear of a man fighting amongst his men across the army, and she momentarily got distracted. He looked so calm and she admired that. Russia was a man who could handle pressure that was for certain. She had gotten to know him over her time under his empire of sorts, and had learned this. The Russian could really be kind sometimes. She almost wished she could have talked to him m- _zip_.

"What the...?" She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and bent over. The pain got worse and worse. Her soldiers fought on in front of her as she collapsed. Her scream went unnoticed with the other sounds of war. Pain overwhelmed her. She rolled over onto her stomach from where she had fallen and coughed. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw blood. If she wasn't given help soon, she was over.

She grabbed her gun and tried to get up and fight more. But she couldn't. She coughed again. She collapsed in the blood stained street all alone. She was done, and she knew it. Only if she could hadn't gotten distracted maybe-

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder pick her up and carry her to the grass. She shuddered and groaned and coughed.

"Hungary?" She heard a voice calling her name and she opened her eyes.

"R-Russia? W-What are you-" He put a finger over her mouth.

"Save your breath." he took off his scarf and wound it around her stomach where her wound was.

"N-No... R-Russia... D-Don't..." She put a hand on his to stop him.

"I have to save you..."

"It's too late for that..." Hungary coughed again.

"You have to live..."

"Why?"

"Because I..." He paused and she gazed deep into his purple eyes. "You..."

"I what?"

"You are the only thing that keeps me sane." He blurted out and she froze.

"W-What?"

"You are the only reason I haven't lost myself and I... I realized... I love you.."

Hungary froze before gasping for air and clutching on to his hand. She thought about those words. The two sat silently, as Hungary could barely find the strength to speak anymore.

"R-Russia? I-" she coughed again and the grass was speckled red. She knew she needed to hurry. She remembered when her boss and Austria's boss tried to get their marriage reinstated. She remembered how she thought she loved him and that it would make them so happy. But this, what she felt for the Russian here in front of her right now, was more than she had ever felt for the pianist.

"I... L-love...y-you..." She shakily managed. She closed her eyes. She felt so cold; so very c-...

The Russian smiled at her words, "Once again you've made me so happy Hungary..." He kissed her forehead. She didn't move.

"Hungary?" He tore off his leather gloves and felt for a pulse. "No..." He whispered. He put his head on her chest.

"No Hungary you can't be dead..." A tear rolled off his cheek onto her blood drenched coat.

"Hungary... I'll never ever get over this... You were... My only hope..." And for the first time in a long time, the big strong bear of a man broke down and wept.

**The End**

_**Questions comments concerns? Review? Thanks! **_

_**Dedicated to Multilingualtraveler because of the idea and her editing skills I don't have. **_


End file.
